


Now That We Found Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Home, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any +/ any, fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



His eyes are closed and his body relaxes slowly. A little smile comes to his lips as the daydreams of the home they will soon have. Never has he had a place to lay his head, never a man who makes him smile and laugh the way Zero does. One day soon all of Jude’s hopes and dreams may come true. 

Lush green grass will greet him as he walks up the driveway and a fond smile will twinkle on his lips when he sees the ‘Home, sweet, Home ’ sign that hangs by the door—the one his boyfriend could not resist buying the last time they went to the market. 

Upon walking into the house the sweet smell of cookies will wave hello and make his mouth water and he will nearly bust a gut laughing when he sees Zero in the kitchen cooking, dawning a ‘kiss the cook’ apron. And he will kiss the cook and his soul will glow bright with an almost heavenly light while a song of love sparkle within his heart. 

All too soon, he sees the future he wants with the man of his dreams and when that daydream nearly drifts out of his reach he cannot help but whine at the loss, one hand reaching out in a desperate attempt to keep it from fading away. 

His hands hold on, he can almost feel the skin beneath his palms and scent the sweet aroma of Zero’s cologne. They stand so close they breathe the same breath. His lover brushes his curly hair aside, tucking the wild strand back behind his ears before palming his cheeks, cradling him with such tenderness his heart beams with pure joy. 

They lean in, drawn to one another, hearts thumping in tune, their lips close enough to kiss softly. The pain in his heart burns with the dark dread of that happy dream drifting away; tears come to his eyes when the thought of his blissfully happily ever after slipping from his hands. But then Zero kisses him and gentles him with the reminder that very soon their house will be a home and he smile so brightly his dimple sparkle. 

Sometimes Jude can close his eyes and let his thoughts take him to a place of goodness and hope and he pulls Zero into his arms and kisses him lovingly, the touch of the lips strokes something deep inside him that has him grinning so brightly his cheeks hurt, and a happy giggles flows from his lips. 

The thought of living happily ever after sends a rush of joy swelling rapidly within in his heart. Yes, very soon all of his wishes will come true and he will get his fairy tale ending, a lifetime of joy, love and pure happiness with the man who makes him smile. 

Gentle hands touch him kindly, undressing him down to his boxers before moving him to the bed made of fluffy white pillows and a cozy blanket. Jude sighs blissfully as he is tucked into Zero’s embrace. Jude is already heading for the dream world, but he stays awake when Zero kisses the top of his head, then his cheek, and his lips, trying to soothe away any distress that may linger after a busy day. 

He gazes down at Jude, love and fondness sparkling in his bright eyes as he presses kisses to his lips. Jude blushes under the sweet devotion, his dimpled cheeks warming rosy pink while he closed his eyes, body going limp against the cozy soft bed, and he snuggles close to Zero and gives a small yawn, barely able to stay awake with the dream world calling his name. 

Zero kisses his boyfriend’s cheeks, whispering “Go to sleep, baby boy.”

Jude snuggles a bit closer, smiling contently “Love you, Zero. I love you so much.”

Zero smiles kindly as his heart does a happy dance in his chest. “I love you too, Jude.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; bluesock5 & jonjokeat
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/665593.html?thread=88790265#/t88790265)


End file.
